


The Fate of a Bird Caught by Thorns

by RoseyWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Just take this and enjoy it hopefully, Multi, No respwaning btw, Overprotective Technoblade and Wilbur, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), idk what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWriter/pseuds/RoseyWriter
Summary: Tommy loves a few things more than anything else. Those things being his family, his friends, his home, and his wings. If it came down to it, he would do anything to keep those safe and everyone knew it. Well almost everyone...Philza was always watching over them though, to make sure nothing too bad happened to his children. He was a cryptid that most feared, but he didn't mind since his family didn't run or fear him. He was there when Wilbur and Tommy won their independence and he swears to be there for anything else the road may bring, especially after a certain event...Edit 11/30/2020:My amazing friend made a playlist for this fic and I'm allowed to share it! Their Ao3 is jackkelly so go give them some love!!!!Playlist
Comments: 39
Kudos: 326





	1. The Festival of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing really, I just love the Sleepy Bois Inc and keep coming up with ideas and aus qwq

Deep in the ravines Tommy and Wilbur had called home were the two arguing again. Wilbur was taller than Tommy, causing the latter to stand up straighter and puff out his wings to come off as intimidating even slightly. Wilbur reached toward the boy, grabbing his arm roughly as he continued yelling, gripping a little too tightly as Tommy's eyes widened in slight fear. "Tommy, stop being such a little brat! What are you eve-"

"Let him go, Wilbur." Wilbur looked over to one of the cave entrances and saw Techno staring angrily at him. Wilbur gripped Tommy's arm tighter before letting him go. "Fine." Tommy fell to his knees after he was released, shaking and holding his arm, trying to comprehend the fact that Wilbur had hurt him. He knew it wasn't really his fault since he wasn't fully there anymore, but it scared him. Techno walked over quickly, kneeling down next to Tommy while watching Wilbur. Wilbur stared at the two before turning to leave them there alone.

Once Wilbur had left, Techno sat down and pulled Tommy into a hug. He wasn't one to hug usually but you would always find him hugging someone if they really needed it. Tommy clung to Techno as he started to cry. He wasn't hurt other than a bruise, but he couldn't shake the fact that Wilbur hurt him. Techno put a hand on Tommy's head, not saying anything as he let his little brother cry. As the two sat there together Techno began to hum a song that Phil had sung to them when they were younger, causing Tommy to slowly fall asleep to the familiar song.

Techno sighed and carefully got up, lifting Tommy up with him, careful not to hurt the smaller's wings as he did. He walked through the ravine towards the room that Tommy had declared his own. Techno couldn't agree with what Wilbur had been doing and what he had become, but he wouldn't stop him. It was Wilbur's decisions that lead him here and he got to suffer the consequences. The only thing that didn't sit right with him was the fact that Tommy had to suffer as well, and for no reason other than he wouldn't betray his brother. Techno sighed again, looking at Tommy as he put him onto his bed. "I wonder what you would do Phil..."

The next morning Tommy was woken up by Wilbur earlier than anyone should be awake. "Tommy, the festival is today." Tommy immediately dreaded every word that was bound to come out of Wilbur's mouth next. He wanted to blow up the festival, but Tommy didn't, only helping because they only needed it as a threat and Schlatt would probably step down. Tommy didn't pay that much attention as Wilbur went on with the plan, explaining everything that would happen.

"I'll set it off while Tubbo gives his speech and then-" "Wait! Tubbo will get hurt if you do that!?" Wilbur looked at him with the same cold eyes from the night before and Tommy froze. "So? He won't die, we can just heal him." Tommy slowly nodded, not trusting something in his voice but not wanting to argue with him. Wilbur smiled and continued explaining the plan over again. Tommy let his mind drift as he 'listened', not wanting to hear something he was intent on stopping from happening one way or another. He loved Wilbur, but as much as he never wanted to hurt him, he couldn't let him destroy everything they had done, even if it meant Wilbur would hate him in the end.

Wilbur left his room after a while and Tommy stood up, looking around for the first time in a while. It was surprisingly calm but he had a feeling something was very very wrong. He shook his head and grabbed his stuff, planning to go watch the sunrise before the day really began. He hoped to see Tubbo but knew that was probably unlikely as he walked up the many stairs used to leave the damp ravine. As Tommy left, he looked back, having the feeling he wouldn't be back for a while. He shook his head and continued out, knowing he would be back in less than a few hours to join Wilbur in his crazy plans.

Tommy was quiet as he made his way towards the bench he and Tubbo had made their meeting spot. He would have usually flown here but the chance of being seen kept him on the ground. As he sat he watched the sky get lighter with every second, wishing that everything could just be a dream. He stayed there for a long time, even after the sun had risen, knowing most people avoided the bench since he had been banished.

He felt a gust of wind through his wings as a green bird landed on the fence nearby. Tommy knew who it was and sighed. "Hello Dream." The bird changed shape, taking the body of the man he had greeted. "Tommy." Tommy's wings subconsciously folded behind him and Dream frowned, knowing exactly why. When the two had their duel Dream had aimed for his shoulder but missed and hit the boy's wing. He had been the first to grab the boy as he screamed in pain but couldn't do much else but apologize. Sure the two didn't like each other, but Dream wasn't cruel, he would never take something that important away from someone, especially if they're still only a kid.

Tommy didn't hate Dream for what he'd done, he probably would have liked him a lot more if he hadn't agreed to help Wilbur with his crazy idea. "What do you want?" Dream shrugged, looking up at the sky, knowing Tommy couldn't see his emotions thanks to the mask, and grateful for that as he was frowning, thinking about what he'd done yet again. "Just came to see the view." Tommy sighed and stood up. "I'll leave then." Dream looked at Tommy walked away, getting a bad feeling as he watched the boy. "Tommy." Tommy jumped a little but turned to face him. "Be careful. I know you don't exactly like me, but even I know this isn't a war you should have to fight." Tommy looked down before turning away, uttering a quiet, "Thank you," as he left.

Tommy had a lot to think about as he walked back to the ravine. There had barely been any time for him not to think about some of the events that had happened. To him, it felt as if he hadn't had a single second to rest. Ever since they decided to fight for their freedom it was as if his smiles had been forced more and more as more things happened. He was grateful at the very least that Tubbo had finally gotten some time to relax and smile again. The only time he had even a chance to relax lately had been when he was at the bench with Tubbo, it was their little safe place.

Before Tommy was able to get inside the secret path to the ravine Wilbur showed up. "Oh, Tommy, there you are. We're heading to the festival to make sure everything is perfect and wait for the time to come." Tommy bit his lip slightly as he nodded, following Wilbur through the forest, that same forest he originally started to go crazy in. Tommy looked up at the trees as they walked. He had always loved forests, whether that was because of where he grew up or some instinct he didn't know but he wasn't upset by it. Nature was calming, almost anyone would agree.

Wilbur stopped and pointed to a building not too far away. "We're going to watch from up there." Tommy nodded, looking around before grabbing Wilbur and getting the two onto the roof. It was hard to carry people but not impossible for Tommy, just a lot more tiring. Wilbur moved, ignoring Tommy as he caught his breath from carrying him up. "Come here Tommy. Look at the crowd." Tommy folded his wings down and moved to the ledge, looking through the crowd. He saw quite a few people he knew, including Techno. He smiled slightly seeing them well for the most part. No one really looked glad, but at least they weren't hurt. He turned to look at Wilbur but noticed a figure in the forest watching as well.

Tommy grabbed Wilbur's arm, trying to get his attention but getting brushed off. "Wilbur, look it-" "Tommy shut up. Do you want us to get caught?" Tommy quieted down immediately and looked down before glance back to the forest. The figure had noticed them as well finally and gave a small wave. Tommy smiled and waved back with his wing, seeing the other smile and puff their own wings as well. Tommy felt slightly at ease, looking back to the crowd and seeing Techno was looking around, not noticing the two above or the one in the forest.

Wilbur and Tommy had to wait a long time for the festival to even really begin and had to wait even longer for Tubbo to finally get on the stage. Tommy smiled seeing his friend on stage but that smile was quickly wiped away as Schlatt's egotistical smile started to hint that he knew about the tunnels and Tubbo working with Wilbur and Tommy. As Tubbo backed slightly Tommy finally noticed a cage above him and Quackity walking back towards it. Wilbur hadn't noticed but was holding onto Tommy's arm. "Tommy, wait. We have to wait." Tommy looked back at him frantically. "You want me to wait while my best friend is in danger?!" Schlatt started to yell and Tommy whipped back around to look at them.

Tommy saw how scared Tubbo looked and shook off Wilbur's arm, flying down and grabbing Tubbo, moving him out of the way of the cage above before turning to face Schlatt, who's smile only grew. Tommy felt Tubbo be yanked away and turned to look at him when his arms were grabbed and a knee brought him down onto his stomach. Tommy coughed at the force on his stomach, trying to regain his breath. Schlatt moved in front of Tommy as he glared up at him.

"Get off the stage Tubbo." Tubbo, who had been watching in horror from the place he had been thrown, quickly got up, hesitating before Schlatt walked closer, pushing him toward the stairs and almost off them. "Tubbo!" Schlatt turned back to look at Tommy. "Oh, Tommy. Poor little Tommy. You shouldn't have come back here." Tommy stayed quiet glaring at him. He could see out of the corner of his eye the mortified face of Wilbur from the top of the building. Schlatt must have noticed however as he looked over toward the building and smiled wider. He turned to the crowd but looked at Tommy who continued to glare.

"Do you know what happens when a bird gets caught in some thorns?” Tommy didn't respond, just glared at the goat-like man above him. Schlatt knelt down in front of Tommy, whispering something to him before standing and walking off to the side of the stage. Tommy stared onwards at the crowd in pure shock, fear welling up in his body at Schlatt's words. Quackity had overheard and was frozen in place, turning pale quicker than anyone could have thought possible. The crowd saw the fear and started to get anxious. Schlatt reached behind a pillar and pulled out an axe, to which the crowd responded with fear and yelling.

"Schlatt no!" "Don't kill him!" "Please Schlatt!" Schlatt laughed. "Do you really think I'm that cruel?" The crowd quieted down slightly, watching anxiously as he waved the sword around easily. Techno was going to run up there but a few people held him back, fearing something would happen if he tried. Schlatt walked back toward Tommy who had started to frantically struggle. "Please stop! No!" Schlatt's smile only grew wider as Tommy desperately pleaded. Quackity's grip was slowly loosening on Tommy as he was still in shock.

Wilbur clenched his fists tightly, knowing now would be ideal to blow the whole place up but some part of him begging not to put Tommy in that kind of danger, so he stayed. Wilbur could barely stop himself from jumping down and going to Tommy but figured it would be worse if they were both caught. He was so unsure what to do that he stayed still, not doing anything but watching his younger brother pleaded.

He seemed so desperate but no one did anything. All anyone did was watch him yell. Schlatt only watched as well, keeping an eye on Quackity's grip. Tommy's eyes frantically shifted through the crowd seeing everyone was too afraid of Schlatt or halted by the fear he would hurt Tommy if they moved. His eyes met that of the figure in the forest. His fear grew as he realized that they were also stilled by the fear moving would be fatal for him. "PLEASE! HELP!"

Tears fell onto the stage as Tommy started to cry, desperately asking for help. Everyone was in shock as they saw the tears. Schlatt however smiled, walking next to him and stepping harshly on the back of Tommy's legs, shoving Quackity away. "WIL, TECHNO, PLEASE!!! DAD!!!!" The three he called out to were flooded with dread as a dreadful scene played out before them before they could even move a muscle to prevent it.

"I can't believe you all thought I was **only** that cruel!" Schlatt roughly grabbed the young boy's wings, pulling them back harshly as he raised his axe. _**"I'm much much crueler!"**_ The axe swung downwards as the crowd gasped. Everyone was shocked at the actions of the man they had reluctantly called President. No one would be able to forget. Not ever. Especially not when that sound continued to ring in their minds.

_That bloodcurdling scream of pain._


	2. Life Before

The sound of the small footsteps behind him would be comforting if it weren't for the two's constant bickering. "Techno, Wilbur, please stop fighting already. I know it's cold but we're almost home." Wilbur crossed his arms. "That place isn't home!" Techno frowned, trying to speed up and walk next to Philza. "Shut up Wilbur. We got chased out so now it is home." Wilbur sped up as well, continuing the argument all over again. Philza sighed but smiled. "Come on you two. Let's at least get under the cover of the trees before you get too loud." The two looked at their dad before quieting down and walking on either side of him. He smiled and reached down, grabbing their hands gently as they walked.

As they walked it started to snow again and both boys watched the snowflakes fall onto them from the branches above with small smiles. "Dad look!" Philza looked over to Wilbur and saw that a snowflake has landed on his nose. Techno huffed and tried to get one to land on his nose as well. It wasn't long before both boys were running around playing in the snow again. "You boys can only play for a few minutes, then we need to continue on our way." Both boys paused and looked over. "Alright!"

Philza crouched down and let his wings drape over himself as the snow slowly created a small layer on his wings. The cold didn't but he was worried it would bug the boys. Neither were particularly bothered by it luckily though. He sighed lightly, as he watched the two play. He had found them a few years ago when they were both very young. The two had escaped from a lab and made their way with a group of other escapees but the others left them alone to fend for themselves over time. When he had found them they were both very keen on hiding from him what he now thought was wonderful and unique about them.

Techno was part piglin, opening up quickly to the blond-haired man instinctively. Wilbur however was wearier and better at hiding his features. It was quite a shock when Philza woke up at 2 am and found the small boy with raccoon ears and tail looking for food in their cupboards. When Phil had asked why he hid them Wilbur told him that people liked him more if he was more human, which lead to a long talk about how it didn't matter how others viewed him if he liked himself. Which then lead to the question of how he even hid this. Wilbur told him he just flattened down his ears into his curly hair and hid his tail in his shirt by wrapping it around himself. Philza was honestly impressed by that if anything.

The boys had started a snowball fight as Phil reminisced about the past. Wilbur had gotten the upper hand with his ability to sneak around easier than most and was chasing Techno with a handful of snowballs. Techno tripped as he was running and rolled down a hill, earning a gasp and frantic, "Dad!" out of Wilbur. Techno looked up the hill, knowing it wasn't that steep but definitely too steep to climb back up in the snow. He stood up to yell that he was fine when he heard a small noise from nearby.

Techno looked around and frowned as the noise got louder. It sounded like a mix of a baby bird and a baby human crying. He moved some branches to find a small figure caught in the branches in what Techno thought was way too thin of clothes for a baby. He took off the cape that Philza had gotten him and set it down before reaching in the bush and gently untangling the baby's wings that had gotten caught. After he freed the baby he picked the cape back up and wrapped him into it, holding him close to his body before turning back towards the spot he fell from.

The two above looked down worried before watching in confusion as Techno got up and looked around as if looking for something. They watched as he took his cape off and grabbed something before wrapping it in his cape and turning around. "Hey, dad." Phil patted Wilbur's head before gliding down the hill and landing in front of him. "What is it Techno?" Techno shifted the bundle he had and showed a now peacefully sleeping baby. "I found a baby in that bush." Philza was definitely taken by surprise but held out his hands to take the baby from Techno. Techno turned slightly as if protecting the baby. "No, this is my little brother now." Phil's eyes softened. "I'm not going to get rid of him Techno, I just want to make sure he's alright." Techno hesitated before giving Phil the small baby.

Philza frowned slightly while he looked at the child. "We should go home so he can get warmed up." Techno nodded and grabbed onto Philza's leg before the three were flown back up to the top of the hill. "What's that?" Techno let go of Phil and pointed at the bundle. "That's our new brother." Wilbur perked up. "Can I see him? What's he like? What's his name?" Phil smiled and used his wings to nudge the two boys forwards. "You can see him later but we should get home where it's warm first. As for a name....how about Tommy?"

It didn't take long to get to their makeshift home. "Boys go sit down and I'll make something to eat after I make sure Tommy is okay." Wilbur and Techno shared a look and continued to follow Philza. as he walked. He noticed them and sighed with a smile. "Alright, you two can help me make sure he's okay, but try not to yell, he may get startled by it." The two nodded and followed him into his room where he gently put Tommy in the middle of his bed before grabbing some things around his room. Techno and Wilbur both carefully climbed up on one side of Tommy watching him quietly as Phil grabbed things.

Tommy's eyes fluttered opened and he was greeted by two kids staring at him. Normally he would have cried but he recognized one and he started to smile and giggled, wiggling in the cape he was still wrapped up in. Techno and Wilbur both stared at him, not sure what to do. "You can unwrap him if he wiggles too much, just make sure to put something back on him if he gets cold again. I'll be over in a second to check him." Techno nodded and gently picked up the baby, unwrapping him before trying to set him down but being clung to. "Oh. Dad, he won't let go of me." Phil walked toward them, not noticing a very important thing. "That means he likes you Techno." Wilbur was staring at the baby in shock.

"He has wings..." Phil blinked and sped up a tiny bit, kneeling down next to the bed, seeing a pair of wings on the baby's back. Techno looked at his dad. "Is that bad?" Phil shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. It just means his family should live nearby, which means..." He trailed off but the other two quickly caught on, looking at the baby. "They abandoned him." Phil put a hand on Wilbur's head. "Yes..." Techno huffed and held Tommy closer. "Well, he's a part of our family now." Wilbur smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I just hope he isn't super annoying..." Philza shook his head as Wilbur laughed.

After making sure Tommy was healthy, which he surprisingly was, Philza went to make them all food, leaving the two boys in charge of their newest addition. Techno had put Tommy down and quick;y discovered that he could already sit up and move around some. Wilbur found that very amusing and would use his tail as a sort of toy, waving it above Tommy and watching him reach for it as his wings fluttered with him. The two smiled as they played with Tommy, finding a bunch of small things other than his wings that made him more bird-like. Tommy had small tail feathers growing in as well as naturally sharp nails that were more like talons.

It didn't take long for Phil to come back and them to eat. After they had eaten Techno and Wilbur had lots of questions about Tommy since the only other person they had met with wings was Philza. He smiled and gently picked up Tommy, cradling him as he pulled the other two closer with his wings. "Well, to put it simply, there is a tribe of bird people that live near here because people usually don't come up here so it's quiet and secluded. They are generally very protective of their kind and would go to great lengths to protect them." He looked down at Tommy who had fallen asleep and was snuggled into Phil. "Why didn't they want Tommy then?" Phil looked over at Techno. "I think it's because he isn't good with the cold. Normally this would actually be quite warm for them even though it's so cold for us, but Tommy is cold like we are." Wilbur's brows furrowed. "So they left him because he was cold?" Phil nodded. "That's stupid."

"There's nothing to do about it other than give Tommy a home with us." Techno and Wilbur smiled. "Yeah!" Wilbur's ear twitched as he remembered another question he had. "Oh yeah, why does he have such sharp nails?" Philza chuckled softly. "His species has the unique ability to change their hands and feet into the talons of a bird at will, which makes them very good as fighting even without weapons. A fully grown one would even be able to lift tons of weight thanks to their wings and the grip of their talons." Techno and Wilbur were both amazed. "So he should be good at fighting?" Phil sighed, knowing that's what Techno would focus on. "He can be, but you shouldn't force him to spar if he doesn't want to." Techno nodded.

The four became a real family over the next few years, sticking together through thick and thin and usually only really fighting when they were somewhere safe. Currently, Tommy was watching Wilbur and Techno spar outside their current home which was in the middle of a flower field. He was 7 now and loved to watch the older two do anything. He found almost everything fascinating at the moment and had kept doing things he wasn't supposed to in turn. Techno and Wilbur were both 15 now and paused their sparring to take a break. Tommy hopped up almost immediately, running around the others as he laughed and talked about how cool that was.

Techno caught Tommy and held him upside down. "Calm down some." Tommy just laughed and Wilbur sighed, walking to the house and grabbing his guitar that he had leaned against it. "Will you calm down if I play a song?" Tommy nodded and Techno flipped him right side up before setting him down. The two joined Wilbur as he began to play a song for them. Partway through the song however Tommy looked toward the forest near the field. "Noise." Techno and Wilbur quieted down, knowing Tommy had the best hearing of the three. Techno got up and grabbed his sword carefully as Wilbur did the same for his bow.

"...not dad..." The two older boys looked at Tommy before quickly getting him up and into the house. "Grab anything we need and quick, it could be someone to try and hurt us." Wilbur nodded as Techno ran to grab some food than his stuff. Wilbur lightly pulled Tommy toward's his room. "Come on Tommy, we need to pack your stuff up quickly." Tommy let himself be dragged away but frowned and continued to look toward the door. "Wilby.." "Not now Tommy, we need to pack stuff." "But Wilby-" "Not now, we need to hurry." Tommy quieted down and watched as Wilbur shoved his stuff into a bag before dragging him towards his own room and packing his stuff. The two went back to the living room and met up with Techno who had just finished packing his stuff.

The two were talking over the smaller boy who clenched his fists and started to stomp in between the two, gaining their attention finally. "Wilby, Teco, I smelt fire!" The two's eyes widened and they ran outside, seeing a flame not too far from their house coming from the direction of the forest. Techno quickly ran around the other side to see some figures in the difference. "Shit.." Tommy grabbed onto Wilbur's leg as the older looked around for a spot the fire hadn't fully reached yet.

"Wilby, where's dad...?" Wilbur crouched down and picked up Tommy. "He's still out right now, we have to be good and get away from here for now." Tommy looked around, trying to find Phil before he just started to cry. Techno came back over after he heard Tommy crying and gave Wilbur his sword and took Tommy. "Hey, hey, it's okay..." Tommy hid his face in Techno's cape and continued to cry. "We need to get out of here somehow." Techno nodded. "I know, but there are people on the other side of the fire, there's a good chance we're gonna have to deal with them or the fire itself." Wilbur frowned and looked around again, trying to think of a plan. "What if we followed the edge of the fire? We could avoid them and the fire. It'd be a little hot though." Techno looked around before nodding. "It's the best bet we got. I'll carry Tommy and keep my crossbow ready just in case. You take the sword." Wilbur nodded and their plan to get out of danger was set.

It didn't take long for them to get to one of the edges of the fire. They made sure to stay far enough away not to get burned but not far enough to stay out of the heat. Tommy was trying to help at first but it got too hot too quickly for him and he ended up just letting himself be carried wherever. Techno made sure to have Tommy on his side further away from the fire but knew it wasn't helping much. He glanced back at Wilbur to see that he was also struggling with the heat. "Come on, we're almost at the edge of the fire, we can get through and then just run. Dad will find us later." Wilbur nodded slowly and picked up his pace. When Wilbur looked at Tommy his worry for himself faded. "He can't handle the heat at all..." Techno nodded. "Which is why we need to hurry."

The two teens went as quick as they could while staying far enough from the fire. The people Techno had seen were still looking to see if they could find anyone but luckily couldn't see them thanks to the smoke from the flames. It wasn't much longer till they went around the flames and were on the other side. As soon as they were, the two bolted through the unburnt field, using the flame as a shield. They got to a river and paused, knowing they had a while before the fire could possibly get here and that they could always wade through the water if they needed to.

Techno laid Tommy down and put a hand on his forehead. "He's definitely sick from this..." Wilbur sighed, going through Tommy's bag and grabbing two stuffed animals, a raccoon, and a pig, passing them to Techno. "Hopefull dad finds us sooner than later so he can help Tommy. For now, let's get him some water and put a towel on his head." Techno nodded, getting up and going to the bag he had packed with some basic supplies to get a small towel and cup. "You should climb up a tree to see if you can see dad flying." Wilbur nodded and walked over to the nearest tree, climbing up it fairly easily.

Time passed and the three stayed at the river since Wilbur had informed them the fire had died out. Tommy had been asleep the whole time but was already looking better than earlier. Wilbur climbed down from the tree. "He looks better." Techno shrugged. "We shouldn't push him to do anything just in case though. He's still little." Wilbur nodded, catching the top of his ukelele poking out of his bag and walking over to it, getting it out. Techno watched him and smiled slightly as he saw what he was doing. Wilbur joined the two again, putting a hand on Tommy's head before starting to play the song that Phil always sang for them when they had to leave a place again.

It was late at night that Wilbur heard the noise of footsteps. He sat up and turned to Techno who he found asleep, hugging Tommy as he did. He didn't want to wake them so he quietly stood up and grabbed Techno's crossbow, drawing back the string. He stayed quiet and aimed towards where the sound was coming from. It was only one person but Wilbur wouldn't take any chances that it wasn't someone bad.

Wilbur lowered the crossbow as he saw the person come out of the shadows. "Dad!" Wilbur was up and hugging Philza in an instant, making sure to be quieter. He wasn't quiet enough though and Techno woke up. He sat up and looked over, smiling when he saw Phil as well. "Yaayy, you're back.." Techno yawned as he moved Tommy some so that he could still sleep comfortably. Phil was relieved to see his kids. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help.." Techno and Wilbur both shook their heads. "You went out to get supplies for all of us." "Plus, I never lose." Phil laughed quietly and moved closer to Techno and Tommy, letting Wilbur hug him still. "How's Tommy?" Techno shrugged. "He got sick because of the fire but he started to look better after we stopped here. Wil and I were waiting for you to see if anything was wrong.."

Phil knelt down and put a hand on Tommy's forehead. "He'll be fine, he just got too warm and breathed in a little too much smoke. Are you two alright as well though?" Wilbur and Techno both nodded. "We're alright." Phil sighed in relief and sat down, pulling all three of his boys close to him. "I'm going to find us a safe home this time. Somewhere far away and I'll make a forest to protect us." Wilbur frowned. "Won't people be afraid of you then?" Phil shrugged. "I don't mind being feared as long as you three have somewhere safe." Techno looked up at him and came up with an idea in his head. "I'm gonna be super strong so no one tries to mess with me. Then I can make sure things are good." Phil smiled and ruffled his hair. "You do that Techno." Wilbur stuck his tongue out at Techno. "Who's gonna be scared of someone with the name Technoblade?" The two started to argue but Phil only laughed, happy that everything was still alright.

The next few years were spent in a forest Philza had created with magic. It took a long time but they finally had a safe place to call home. Tommy was 9 almost 10 now and both Techno and Wilbur were 18. Techno had gotten much much stronger and also a lot better at escaping things thanks to Tommy wanting to play jail and tying him up constantly before forgetting what he was doing and wandering off. Wilbur had mellowed down a lot and liked to go out to find inspiration for music. Tommy was thrilled that they had a place to stay and was constantly out and about but never left the forest.

That was until one day. Everyone was home for once and Tommy convinced everyone to go on a picnic in the forest which is where they were at the moment. Techno was eating some baked potatoes after having chased Tommy around a ton. "Tommy, come sit down and eat something." Tommy stuck his tongue out at Wilbur and flew up to a branch, grabbing on since he still wasn't too good with his wings. He had been practicing but since they had always been moving around until recently Philza never had the chance to teach him. His wings were plenty strong enough to carry himself but he was too wobbly while flying for anyone's liking.

Phil just smiled as he watched Wilbur and Tommy start to argue. "They're annoying.." "They're like you and Wilbur were when you were both younger." Techno huffed, eating some more before responding. "Yeah. Annoying." Phil chuckled before getting some food for himself. Wilbur rolled his eyes and gave up on arguing with Tommy, grabbing himself some food as well. Techno looked over at Tommy in the tree before sighing and standing up. "If I let you braid my hair will you come down and eat?" Tommy perked up and jumped down from the branch he had climbed onto, getting caught easily by Techno. "Deal!" The two sat down and ate before Tommy started to braid Techno's hair.

After he had almost finished he jumped up. "I'm gonna find a flower for the end! I'll be back!" Tommy was off in a second. "Don't go too far, Tommy!" There was a whistle in the distance as a response and Phil just sighed. Wilbur looked at where Tommy had runoff. "You think he's gonna get lost?" Techno nodded. "I'll find him if he does though, I know this whole forest." "Nerd." The two started arguing and Phil laughed, making the two pause and look at him. "Sorry, you two just reminded me of the past." The boys looked at each other before smiling. "I guess so. Wilbur definitely hasn't changed so it is-" Techno was interrupted by Wilbur slapping the back of his head, which caused a whole new fight.

Tommy walked through the forest looking for a good flower. He wanted to find a white one since it would look pretty in Techno's pink hair. He started to skip as he walked, not really seeing anything other than some small blue flowers and trees. It wasn't long before he saw a large white flower on the side of a cliff that was across a small ravine. He looked up at it before looking down the side he was currently on. It wasn't that deep from what he could tell, there was even a small yellow flower patch and river at the bottom. Tommy put his hands on his hips and looked back at the flower. "I could get that easily."

Tommy backed up some before running and jumping for the other side and flapping his wings. He did make it to the other side, he just didn't account for the rocks not being stable. Tommy was clung onto the wall carefully after some rocks had fallen from him landing. He looked down, the ravine seeming a lot deeper now. He gulped before looking at the flower, which was just out of reach from his hands. Tommy reached even further, barely brushing the stem before another rock started to fall. He looked down again before reaching towards the flower even more, just barely grabbing it before the rocks he had been standing on fell.

**_-SPLASH-_ **

A small boy sitting on the ground surrounded by yellow flowers looked up towards the noise, wondering what could have made it. He stood up and the bees that had fallen asleep on his head woke up, flying off a bit as he walked towards the river. Peering in he saw another boy about his age splashing frantically deeper in, struggling to stay above. The boy frowned and quickly got into the water, swimming over and pulling the other one out as they seemed to be trying to figure out what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Tommy blinked a few times before abruptly sitting up, hitting heads with whoever was above him. "Owww!" Both boys rubbed their heads where they collided before looking at the other. Tommy was surprised to find the boy across from him had cow ear and tail as well as flowers growing out of his hair. The other seemed just as surprised about the wings and feathered tail Tommy had. "Who the fuck are you?" The boy smiled, ignoring the cussing. "I'm Tubbo!" Tommy stared at him before smiling as well. "I'm Tommy!" He tried to stand up but couldn't. He blinked and looked at his leg which was bleeding. "Uh oh." Tubbo tilted his head before he noticed the blood. "Oh, uhm, let me grab something to wrap it with!" Tubbo scrambled toward where he had been sitting, grabbing a bag.

Tommy watched him for a second before looking back at his leg. It didn't look broken and it didn't hurt so he was confused as to why it was bleeding so much. Beside him, he noticed the white flower he had grabbed. Or previously white flower, some of his blood had gotten on it and was seeping into the petal. Tubbo came back and moved Tommy's leg out straight, looking at it carefully. "It looks like you sprained your knee and it's cut pretty bad, you might have hit the water with that leg first...how'd you even manage to end up in the water?" Tommy was staring at Tubbo. "You're smart aren't you?" Tubbo shrugged. "I can't read that well but I know some stuff." "Well, I fell cause I was trying to grab this white flower. It's all red now though." Tubbo looked at the flower. "I think it still looks nice." Tommy smiled and nodded.

Tubbo carefully wrapped up Tommy's knee as the two talked. "So do you live somewhere near here?" Tommy nodded. "My dad made the forest because people thought my family was weird. I don't think we're weird though. Well, maybe Wilbur, he's pretty weird." Tubbo laughed a little. "I live not too far from this flower field, I think...I'm not too good with directions." Tommy laughed. "Neither am I!" The two boys got along extremely well, talking about their homes and things they like to do.

After a while, Tommy frowned. His knee had started to hurt as his body finally wasn't in shock from the sudden injury. Tubbo noticed he was frowning and tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Tommy moved some and winced. "My knee started to hurt..." Tubbo looked at his knee and frowned. "Maybe I should go try to find my sister and brother...they may be able to help more than I could." Tubbo looked around, debating whether he really should leave Tommy there. "Or maybe I could find your dad..." Tommy just sighed and let himself fall down on his back. "Owwww. Why does this hurt so much all of a sudden!" Tubbo shrugged. "I don't know."

A little while earlier, Techno frowned, realizing Tommy hadn't come back yet. "I guess he did get lost." Phil looked at Techno. "It seems so, I wasn't too worried at first but it's been a little too long..." Wilbur looked between the two. "Then let's go look for him instead of sitting here." Phil smiled and stood up. "Alright. Just call my name if you find him." Both boys nodded as Phil flew up into the air. "Let's look where he went together first and if we can't find him there we'll split up." Wilbur agreed and the two walked off in the direction of the ravine, not really sure where in the world Tommy could have gone.

Currently, Techno and Wilbur were freaking out a bit at not having found him anywhere nearby yet. "How can't we find him?! He's the loudest one!" Techno put a hand on Wilbur's arm. "Let's not start yelling, we just need to look more-" "I know! But he's just a child Techno!" Techno sighed and shook his head. "Wilbur, calm down. I'm worried too but us freaking out won't help." Wilbur paused and took a breath. "Okay, okay, let's keep looking." They turned to walk away from the ravine when Techno heard a familiar voice yelling something.

"Maybe if I yell one of them will hear me." Tubbo shrugged. "It might work. I can keep an eye out for them too in case they don't hear us." Tommy sat up again. "Alright, Tubbo cover your ears." Tubbo looked confused but covered his ears. "DAD!!!! WILBUR!!!! TECHNO!!!!! COME GET ME, I GOT HURT AGAIN!!!!" Tubbo's eye twitched slightly, unprepared for how loud he was even with his ears covered. "How are you so loud..." Tommy looked over and shrugged. "I wonder if any of them heard me."

Techno walked over to the edge of the ravine and looked down, squinting as he did. Wilbur looked over at him. "What are you doing?" "Shut up and come look, you have better eyesight than me." Wilbur rolled his eyes and walked over, getting next to Techno and looking down. "Oh my god.." Techno looked over at him. "Tommy's down there. And he made a friend somehow." Techno looked back down, barely seeing the two. "So he's fine? He just made a friend and didn't come back?" Wilbur nodded. "Seems like it." He turned towards the forest. "HEY, DAD WE FOUND HIM!"

A few seconds after Wilbur called out, Philza landed in front of him. "Where is he?" Wilbur and Techno both pointed down the ravine. "Down there." Phil sighed. "Oh boy.." He grabbed his kids in his arms before gently flying them down the ravine. "How did he even manage to get down here." Wilbur shrugged. "No clue." "Maybe it's thanks to whoever else is down there." "Whoever else?" "Oh yeah, there's another kid down there with him. Or well, what I think was a kid. They looked the same height but it was also pretty far away."

Tubbo nudged Tommy and pointed up at the three. "Are they your family?" Tommy looked and smiled. "Yep!" Tubbo smiled as well. "Maybe they can meet my family and we can hang out again when you aren't hurt!" Tommy nodded excitedly. "That would be fun!" The three landed on the ground a little while away and Wilbur was the first over. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you? And you were just dow..." Wilbur had noticed his knee and frowned. "Are you alright?" Tommy shrugged. "My knee hurts. It didn't hurt earlier when Tubbo helped me but now it does."

"What hurts?" Wilbur moved to the side and pointed at Tommy's knee. Philza looked concerned while Techno just facepalmed. "So you did get hurt." Tommy half-smiled. "Tubbo helped me though!" Phil looked over at the other boy, who had moved behind Tommy some. "Hello there, you're Tubbo?" Tubbo nodded and Philza crouched down. "I'm Philza, Tommy's dad. That's Techno and Wilbur." Tubbo looked at each of them before smiling. "It's nice to meet you!" Wilbur looked at Techno. "Omg, his friend is nice." Tommy looked at the two. "Hey! I'm plenty nice! I-" He tried to move and yelped a bit, immediately stopping.

Tubbo frantically was making sure Tommy didn't move anymore as Wilbur and Techno looked at him worried, they hadn't thought he was that hurt. Phil moved Tommy's leg slightly. "How do you always end up hurt." Tommy laughed a little as he shooed Tubbo off him with one of his hands. "It's a talent." Techno shook his head. "Not a very good one.." The two started to argue and Wilbur was quickly dragged in as well. "Tubbo, did you wrap his knee." Tubbo jumped a little but looked at Philza. "Y-yeah, my sister and brother taught me." "You have siblings?" Tubbo smiled and nodded. "I don't know where they are right now but they're very nice!" Phil smiled, keeping the boy talking since he seemed so nervous with all of them there now.

It wasn't long before Philza had made Tommy fall asleep with some magic so he wouldn't hurt himself more. "Do you want to come with us for now since you don't know where your siblings are and it's getting dark?" Tubbo thought for a second before nodding. "Sure. It'd be nice to be somewhere warm." Phil smiled and stood up, carefully picking Tommy up. "I'm going to take Tommy home then come back for you three, so don't go anywhere." The three nodded and waved as Phil left to take Tommy home.

Wilbur turned to Tubbo almost immediately. "So what are your siblings' names?" Tubbo smiled. "My sister's name is Niki and my brother's name is Ranboo! They're actually related but they took me in as their little brother so they're my family." Wilbur's eyes softened. "They seem very nice." Techno watched the two quietly. "They are! They're both really cool too and can teleport small distances! Niki looks a lot like the people in the big towns but Ranboo's got these super cool eyes and is like all pretty!" Wilbur smiled, asking more about Tubbo and his family. Techno looked around and saw two figures arguing and walking in their general direction.

"Are those your siblings?" Tubbo perked up and looked over towards where Techno was pointing, jumping up when he saw them. "Niki! Ranboo!" He ran past Techno and Wilbur, tackle hugging the other two. "I'll take that as a yes." Wilbur moved next to Techno, leaning on him as Techno glared at him. Tubbo had almost knocked over Niki but Ranboo had been able to catch him for the most part. "Hey, Tubbo!" Niki looked over at the two and walked over. "Hello, I'm Niki!" Wilbur smiled. "I'm Wilbur and this is my brother Technoblade." Niki smiled at the two. "It's nice to meet you. Were you watching Tubbo?" Wilbur nodded but Techno shrugged him off. "More like he was watching our younger brother." Niki tilted her head as Ranboo and Tubbo walked up. "He has this tendency to get into trouble or get hurt and he ended up falling down here and Tubbo helped him out."

The older siblings talked about what happened while Tubbo looked around, wondering when Philza was gonna come back. He wanted Niki and Ranboo to meet before they left so he could see Tommy again. Ranboo noticed he was looking around and ruffled his hair. "Whatcha up to little dude?" Tubbo smiled. "I was looking for Philza, he's their dad and he was really nice. He left to take Tommy home then said he'd come back. I want you guys to meet him so I can see Tommy again!" Ranboo smiled. "I think that's a good idea. I wanna meet your friend at some point too."

Philza came back a few minutes later landing behind his sons. "Oh, hello there. I assume you're Tubbo's siblings?" The two nodded, intimidated by the large cryptid before them. It wasn't rare to see hybrids but it was clear this man was not just a hybrid. Tubbo, who Ranboo had moved behind him, wiggled between the two and over to Phil. "Hi Phil!" Phil smiled down at him. "Hello again Tubbo." Ranboo blinked a few times. "Wait you're the one Tubbo was talking about?" Phil looked over with his head tilted slightly. "Probably. I was going to take him home with us so he wouldn't be left out here at night but it's good that you found one another again." Niki smiled at Phil. "You're very kind." Phil shook his head. "I appreciate the compliment, but that concept is quite foreign to me. I only do what's best for myself and my family." Niki smiled even more. "That doesn't mean you aren't kind." Phil looked at her for a while before walking a bit closer and putting a hand on her head. "You are kind as well then." He turned to his boys. "I hate to cut things short but we shouldn't leave Tommy at the house alone, even if he is asleep." He gently grabbed his sons. "If you ever wish to visit just come to the forest and it will let you through."

With that, the three were gone. Tubbo watched with a wide smile at Phil flying again. "I wish I had wings! Maybe Tommy will carry me like Phil does so I can fly too one day!" Ranboo and Niki looked down at Tubbo. "Tommy has wings too?" Tubbo turned to them and nodded. "His were a lot different than Phil's though. He was really loud but he was actually really fun to talk to!" Ranboo sighed and smiled. "Well, we'll have to visit them sooner than later, right Niki?" Niki nodded. "Agreed. All of them seem very nice." Tubbo smiled and ran around happily. "I made a friend!!!"

The three got home and found Tommy had somehow made his way onto the couch before falling asleep again. "He was probably waiting for us to come home." Techno walked over, sitting next to him and pulling him closer so that Tommy was laying on him. Wilbur joined the two, leaning on Techno from the other side. Philza smiled and went to grab some blankets. When he got back the two had already fallen asleep as well. Philza laughed quietly, putting the blankets on them before sitting on the couch as well, shifting his wing to wrap around his three boys. He knew moments like these only lasted so long, but he also knew that they repeated themselves over and over again, even if the reason's different than before.


	3. An Icarus or a Pandora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused about the title I'll explain it in the endnotes lol
> 
> Also, as a little message! Please remember that Schlatt's actions in the actual Dream Smp are purely plot so don't hate on him! It also feels incredibly wrong when I see people put tw or cw for him. Like I understand his character is meant to be like that, but please tw or cw his actions, not him.
> 
> And I know it isn't an issue here but I see it in a lot of other places and it just makes me feel wrong. Sorry to spring this on you all but I feel it needed to be said, especially before this chapter where it really shows more of his character's actions, which I have put a tw for even though it is only some attempted gory descriptions.

**-TW!!! KINDA GORY DESCRIPTION NEXT! I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING GORE BUT STILL, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!-**

That horrid sound of the axe tearing through the base of the wings rung in everyone's minds. It cut through swiftly for only a second before it struggled to get through the bone and flesh that followed. No one could move as the axe rose and fall multiple times, harshly hacking off Tommy's wings and leaving nothing more than a bloody torn mess on the poor boy's back. Schlatt never fully cut through the wing, tearing off whatever remained closer to the end. Tommy wasn't even conscious by the end, fainting only seconds after he screamed the most painful scream anyone had ever hear, much less from the boy it came from.

Schlatt lifted the red bloodied wings up as if presenting a trophy as he laughed, that same maniacal smile on his face. The sound of Tommy's desperate pained scream as well as the noise of the wings being cleaved off only intensified as the crowd stared at the 'trophy' Schlatt had claimed.

**-TW OVER BUT BE WEARY FOR MENTIONS OF INJURY AND BLOOD-**

No one dared move at first as they watch the crazy man on stage stand over the bloody body of Tommy, of a child. Techno was the first to move out of the crowd, pulling out his sword from who knows where with a crazed look in his eye. He arrived on the stage at the same time Wilbur did. The two didn't share a word but moved in sync as Techno raised his sword to Schlatt's throat and Wilbur kneeled next to Tommy, checking his pulse. "YOU-" Techno didn't get his sentence out before a large shadow flew over the crowd before landing on the stage, silencing everyone and terrifying most at the sheer bloodlust that filled the air on top of Wilbur and Techno's.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm so s-sorry..." Quackity had his head in his hands, crying as he repeated the words sorry over and over. Philza looked down at his youngest and clenched his fists, barely keeping himself from lashing out at everyone around. He stepped past the two and stood next to Techno. "You **dare** to touch my child." The calmness of his tone made everyone shudder. Techno looked up at his father, seeing an anger he hadn't seen in years.

Tubbo was the first out of the onlookers to snap out of it, knowing Phil as more than just the cryptid in the forest. He towards the stage, grabbing his bag and quickly pulling out bandages as he scrambled up the stairs. Some of the others in the crowd had tried to stop him, fearing Philza would turn on him but were too scared to stop him. As Tubbo landed on his knees next to Tommy he quickly told Wilbur what to do, filling up the unbearable silence with frantic and desperate commands. Niki was the next to move again, covering her mouth as her legs collapsed beneath her. She was afraid, but not of Phil. She was afraid for Tommy.

Philza took another step towards Schlatt, who had long since stopped smiling and was backing up as slowly as he could from the upcoming threat. "I do not care what happens to you, to this place, to this world, but **no one** hurts my children." Phil was only stopped on his approach of Schlatt by Wilbur's terrified voice cutting through the air. "Dad! His pulse is too weak!" Phil's eyes widened and he turned immediately, crouching down next to Tommy. Techno had also turned to Tommy, terrified by the ideas that ran through his mind and Schlatt took the chance to escape, running away carrying his 'trophy'. His bloody prize.

Neither Phil nor Techno cared that he ran at the moment, Tommy's life was more important than immediate revenge. "Dad..." Phil nodded and carefully lifted Tommy up and turned to the crowd, his wings spreading out. "All that are here, listen to me well. If you choose to follow that man or his ideal... **I will not hesitate to seal your fate like his is.** " Phil looked toward the tower in the distance, catch the eye of another before disappearing with only a gust of wind and a few drops of blood where he held Tommy to prove he had ever been there at all.

Techno put his sword away and turned to Wilbur, helping him up as he was clearly more physically distraught. Techno gripped Wilbur's shoulder tightly as Wilbur regained his grip on reality. Niki had gotten up with the help of Fundy. The two, along with Eret and Ranboo, walked up on stage to Tubbo, Wilbur, and Techno. Niki and Ranboo instantly knelt beside their little brother, who seemed to be on the verge of panicking as he was already crying. Eret stood near the three as Fundy walked over to Wilbur, gently tapping his dad's shoulder before hugging him tightly. Wilbur hugged him back and let his tears start to fall. Techno looked at the group with him before turning to the crowd.

"No new nations. No new rule. Leave L'Manberg as it is. If any of you dare mess with it you'll face the consequences." Techno turned, putting a hand on Wilbur and Fundy's shoulders, guiding them down the stage and in the direction Phil had flown without another word. He lead them back home. Away from the wars. Away from the destruction. Away from humanity and back to safety. Techno had never liked government for the reason it was corrupt. Humans and those that lived around humans could care less about anything and would hurt others to get ahead. Techno could understand hurting others to protect those you love, but not to gain power, fame, and money.

The crowd started to talk among themselves, most still shell-shocked by all that had happened. Eret looked at the three on the stage with him before looking at the crowd. "Uhm.." Eret caught everyone's attention on accident and some people in the crowd started to ask questions, wondering what was going to happen and even what just happened. Eret looked over at Niki, Ranboo, and Tubbo before taking a breath and stepping forward some more. "Everyone! I'll try to answer your questions as best I can but I need you to all respect Techno's wishes about L'Manberg." The crowd grew quiet before there was a mutual agreement muttered.

Eret sighed and looked towards the stage behind him at the now stained wood. "I guess first things first before the questions." Eret turned back to face everyone, his gaze hardened. "Schlatt is now a highly wanted man. He has no power over L'manberg or any nation here. All treaties he signed will be resigned with a new leader at a later date. As for Tommy..." Eret looked back at Niki and Ranboo, not sure how much he was allowed to say.

Eret knew Philza well. He had met Wilbur after he had moved out of the forest and into a small town nearby. Eret got along well with Wilbur since Wilbur didn't judge him for the way he was or how he chooses to live his life. Eret had also been there when Fundy was born. Wilbur was frankly bad with babies. Eret helped him out though and helped raise Fundy, which lead to him meeting the rest of their strange but lovely family. He wasn't technically related to any of them, but they treated him like just another member of their family. Which made Eret even more guilty when he betrayed them. He only wanted to join Dream to try and stop the war without as much bloodshed and prevent any more but it didn't end up so well.

Niki stood up, leaving Ranboo to console Tubbo. Eret smiled softly and looked back at the crowd as Niki spoke. "Tommy will be safe so we don't need to worry about him. That was his dad." "His dad is that thing?! Isn't it supposed to be cruel." Eret glared at the person who spoke. "Phil is a very gentle person. He only does what he does to protect his family." The crowd quieted down again. "What about Wilbur and Techno? They went after him, didn't they?" Niki looked over to Purpled, who seemed to be the most composed. "Ah, well..." She looked over at Eret who sighed. "Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy are all brothers." The crowd was silent so Eret just continued. "From what I know Philza found them all and just took them in. So basically don't worry. Phil won't hurt them, though I wouldn't try to mess with any of them soon, any of them would probably snap at us.."

The awkward silence continued until footsteps were heard from the side. Dream Sapnap and George walked onto the stage, no weapons, no armor, just grim looks on the two faces visible. Eret took a breath and turned to them, taking the role of mediator for L'Manberg. "Hello Dream." Dream looked towards the crowd for a second before looking at the stage, his eyes staying on the spot before he looked back at Eret. "I'm here to help. We saw what happened from afar.." Eret glanced towards Niki before clenching his fist. "What do you plan to gain from this, Dream?" Dream shook his head. "Nothing. That man...he went too far." Eret untensed hearing his tone, that same tone he knew he would have talking about Schlatt.

"Fine. You're welcome to help. For now..." Dream walked past Eret as he trailed off. "You're going to that cryptid, Philza right?" Eret watched him and nodded. "I want to come with you." Eret stared at him before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go with Tubbo, Dream? Eret needs to stay here, he's the most qualified to fix things up." Eret looked at Niki but didn't argue. Dream looked at her in surprise, not expecting to be trusted so easily. "I- Alright. I know which way they went." He turned and walked to Ranboo and Tubbo, kneeling down and gently putting a hand on Tubbo's shoulder.

Tubbo looked over at Dream, his cheeks covered in tears. Dream couldn't help but want to help him, he was only a kid. So was Tommy. Dream gently helped Tubbo up while he mentally cursed himself, how had he ever let himself involve two kids in a war. Tubbo was very out of it, clearly still out of it. Ranboo looked nervous to let Dream take Tubbo, which was understandable. He had only recently come back from a trip to find out that his little brother had been through a war with the same man that was going to lead him off somewhere. Dream tried his best to seem unthreatening but he knew that it probably wouldn't help.

Niki walked over to Tubbo and hugged him before looking at Dream. "If you really do want to help Phil will know and you'll be allowed to find his house. If not, you'll probably never make it out again." George and Sapnap didn't like the idea of losing their friend but said nothing as Dream just nodded and guided the very distraught Tubbo away toward the outskirts of town. The two could hear Eret and Niki talking to the people as they walked away.

"Tubbo?" Tubbo looked over at him. "I know you probably don't trust me, and I don't blame you, but I really do want to help. Tubbo looked back down before he quietly responded. "I believe you...I know that you've been watching me and Tommy for a while...You feel sorry we got involved right?" Dream sighed, stopping and reaching up and moving his mask out of his face. Tubbo stopped, looking at Dream's face for the first time. "Tubbo, no kid should have to go through anything remotely close to what you've been through. I'm not that great a person, but at the very least I know that." Tubbo bit his lip as he started to cry more, hugging Dream abruptly. Dream just hugged the boy back, knowing it was better for him to cry than hide it.

After Tubbo was able to compose himself they were off again. "So, what is Philza like? You've known him, right? You didn't flinch even with that bloodlust." Tubbo tilted his head. "Bloodlust? I didn't feel any. I was just worried about Tommy..." Dream put a hand on the boy's head. "He'll survive, I promise." Tubbo nodded. "Yeah! Tommy's super strong!" Dream smiled as they walked. "So, about Phil?" "Oh, yeah. Well, Phil is very kind if you're nice. We actually met because Tommy fell down a ravine and hurt himself. That's also the first time I met Tommy! I had to pull him out of the river and..." Dream listened as Tubbo told him about meeting them all for the first time.

In the forest, it was deathly quiet. No animal that lived there dared to get close to the strong scent of blood coming from the usually comforting house. A soft glow came from the windows as Phil used magic to try to stop Tommy from bleeding with one hand while mixing some herbs together to make a salve. He moved quickly and said nothing, too focused on what he was doing to even notice when the door opened and closed. He felt a hand on one of his wings and slowed for a second, realizing Wilbur and Techno had arrived. "We'll mix the ingredients, you focus on healing him.." Phil nodded and moved over without a word, putting all his attention to healing.

Wilbur walked to the kitchen, grabbing some of the herbs they had grown in there, and brought them back to make a salve and medicine with. "Techno, continuously stir it while I add the stuff in." Techno nodded and started to stir knowing Wilbur was great at making potions. The three worked without many words, listening to the labored breathing of the youngest. After a while, his breathing eased out and his body untensed as the bleeding slowed greatly. Phil lowered his hands and grabbed some bandages. "That's all I can do, we just have to hope it doesn't get infected."

They wrapped up Tommy's torso after putting the salve on it, moving him into a different room where he could rest. Techno stayed in the room with him while Wilbur and Philza went to the living room. "Dad...I-I'm sorry...this is my fault-" Wilbur was interrupted by a light hit to his head before being pulled into a hug. "It's no one but that man's fault. Tommy will survive. We just need to help him however we can." Wilbur nodded and sighed. "Fundy is getting some food for us, he figured we would be too focused on Tommy to be able to cook." Phil smiled. "Your son is more organized than you." Wilbur rolled his eyes but didn't fight back. "You should go get some rest, I'm sure you're very tired after everything. I'll make sure to wake you if anything happens." Wilbur thought for a second before standing up and walking towards Tommy's room. Phil wasn't surprised, knowing both Wilbur and Techno would be more comfortable sleeping near him.

It stayed like that for hours. Phil waited for Fundy in the livingroom while Wilbur slept and Techno kept guard. When Fundy had arrived, Phil helped him carry in the food to the kitchen, putting away what they wouldn't eat right then before taking food to Wilbur and Techno. Techno was still awake, staring at Tommy who was laying on his stomach. "Eat something Techno." He didn't respond but took his food. Wilbur woke up and looked at the two, smiling slightly at seeing Fundy. "Hello.." Fundy pull a chair up next to his dad and handed him some food. "I brought the food, so you should eat some. It wouldn't be could if anyone got sick and couldn't help Tommy." Wilbur nodded and started to eat. Fundy's words also got Techno to start eating his food.

Phil walked over to Tommy and moved some of his hair out of his face. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully at the time. "I wonder if he's dreaming.." The others looked at him and he smiled slightly. "It's nothing, I was just curious because he looks so peaceful." Wilbur moved to look at his face and smiled. "Maybe. Do you think he would hear if I played him some music?" Phil shrugged with a smile. "It doesn't hurt to try, but finish your food first." Wilbur nodded and sat back in his chair.

Techno paused and looked at Tommy before setting his food down and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I could have prevented this.." Everyone looked at Techno. It was rare for him to feel remorseful over something that had happened, even if it was bad, he usually looked for a solution instead of dwelling on the past. Phil walked over and crouched down in front of him. "You are not the one to blame. Neither is Wilbur. Or Tubbo. Or anyone other than Schlatt. You can't blame yourself for something like this." Techno looked up at his dad, really trying to believe his words. "I...I know." Phil put a hand on Techno's head. "Good."

The four stayed there, watching over Tommy when Phil smiled slightly. "We'll be having guests soon. They're here to help out if they can." Wilbur glanced at Phil. "Who are they?" Phil stood up, making his way to the door. "Tubbo and someone you may not be too happy to see." Wilbur frowned and looked at Techno who just shrugged. Fundy got up and followed after Phil. "I'll make some tea for everyone."

Less than half an hour later there was a knock and Fundy opened the door, his ears instantly flattened when he saw who was with Tubbo. "Hello Tubbo, Tommy is in his room with the others. He's still unconscious but doing a lot better." Tubbo nodded before slipping past him and down the hallway. Fundy watched him for a second before looking at Dream, holding up a finger before he could speak. "I know you mean well by the fact that you're even here, but if you hurt my family...I don't know..." Dream watched Fundy. "I don't hate you Dream. I never did. I don't think Tubbo or Tommy do either." Dream smiled under his mask, putting a hand on the side of Fundy's face. "Thank you. I'm glad." Fundy smiled slightly and moved out of the way of the door. "Come on, I'll try to keep Wil from murdering you." Dream laughed a little and followed Fundy to Tommy's room.

Tubbo had sat right next to Tommy's bed, looking at him carefully before being content and sitting back. When Dream walked in Wilbur was up in a second and about to yell before Techno threw whatever was closest and unbreakable at Wilbur's head with a glare. Wilbur glared back at his twin before sighing and looking at Dream, who was slightly behind Fundy. "Call down Phil, and hello Dream. I know of you well." Dream looked over towards Phil, hiding a shiver. He usually didn't find other cryptids scary but something about Phil really did say he wasn't to be messed with. He stepped forward and bowed his head slightly in respect. "It's nice to meet you." Phil smiled. "You're a changeling right?" Dream looked up quickly. He had really only shown that to a few people. Phil waved his hand. "Calm down, we're all a little strange here."

Dream knew Techno was part piglin, Fundy part fox, and Tommy part bird but he wondered how Wilbur and Tubbo were weird. Phil didn't need to hear the question to know he was confused. "I can't really make Tubbo explain, but Wilbur, I would appreciate it if you showed him." Wilbur huffed and two raccoon ears perked up from his fluffy hair as well as a tail poofing out behind him. "There." Dream just stared at him. "Wait so you really are Fundy's dad?" Wilbur's eyebrow twitched. "Yes. Why does no one ever believe me." "You do just go around saying he's your son and you had him with a salmon half the time Wil, that would confuse a lot of people." Wilbur rolled his eyes and Phil chuckled.

Tubbo smiled at them somewhat getting along before he got up and poked Dream's shoulder. Dream turned and looked at him as Tubbo's ears changed to that of a cow's and a tail popped out as well as flowers growing in his hair. "I'm part moobloom." Dream smiled some, it really did make sense that he'd be a moobloom of all things. "I told you we were all a little strange." Dream nodded. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" Dream took a breath before starting.

"I want to help you try to find two things. Schlatt, and a way to get Tommy's wings back." Phil looked at him with a serious expression. "A way to get his wings back will be very hard to find, you know that right? Even with my extensive knowledge, there's no way without too much of an extreme in return." Dream nodded and smirked. "I know, but I figured it would be easier for me to find information with my ability to blend in." Phil thought for a second. "Alright, but I want Techno to go with you. Not because I don't trust you, but because if he stays here any longer he'll be at all our throats sooner than later." Techno turned to argue but stopped, knowing his dad was right, instead just huffing and looking away.

Phil left the room with Dream and Techno to talk more about their mission, leaving Tubbo, Fundy, and Wilbur alone with Tommy. "Do you think he's really fine?" Wilbur looked at Tubbo and sighed. "I don't know...I really hope so, but even when he wakes up everything it going to be different..." Tubbo nodded before standing up. "We'll just have to find stuff that can make the situation better! Maybe I can get all his disks back for when he wakes up!" Wilbur and Fundy both smiled. "He'd be very happy if you did that." Tubbo smiled more. "Alright! I'll go see which ones we have so far and figure out who has the others!" With that Tubbo was gone.

Fundy looked at Wilbur. "You gotta listen to Phil y'know. It isn't anyone other than Schlatt's fault. Tommy's going to live through this, even if it is...different." Wilbur sighed. "I know, I really do. It's just...Tommy is always the one that gets hurt for our mistakes. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really fit to be his older brot-" Fundy slapped Wilbur's cheek. "Don't you dare say that. Do you know how upset everyone would be if you said that. So you made some stupid choices. At least you haven't done something you can't fix." Wilbur held his cheek but smiled. "You're right. Phil's right. About everything. Especially you being more organized than I am." Fundy laughed. "Not really, just smarter." Wilbur rolled his eyes, but for the first time since everything had happened, everything felt alright again. For everyone. Sure it wasn't the best. But it was getting better.

At least everyone hoped it was.

.

.

.

Tommy sat up with a start, his wings flaring out behind him. "Wh-what..?" He looked around, seeing he was in his bed. "Dad? Wilbur? Techno?" There was no response so he got up and walked out of the room. "Anyone?" As Tommy walked down the hall he noticed himself in the mirror and froze. He looked like he had before Wilbur and he started L'Manberg. "What...Was that a dream..?" Tommy shook his head and walked down the rest of the hall, entering the living room. Everything was exactly as it had been. "Maybe it was a dream..." He sighed and walked toward the door. "I should tell dad if so.."

Tommy opened the door but was greeted with nothing but a black void. He stumbled backward and looked towards the window, seeing the outside. He looked around and noticed the room started to crack and fall apart, turning into the same black void outside the door. His breathing quickened as it all fell apart, leaving him alone. "Dad?! Someone!?" He heard a noise behind him and turned around only to be greeted with the tip of an arrow aimed at his head. Stumbling back again, Tommy turned and ran, hearing yelling and the sound of flames growing bigger. "DAD!! TECHNO!! WILBUR!!!" PLEASE!" Tommy tripped and landed on his knees. "Someone help me.." The noise of the people behind him faded but was replaced by whispering.

Shadowy figures surrounded him, each with large wings on their back as they whispered and pointed with disgust. Tommy covered his ears. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I know I was a mistake! But I have a real family now!" The whispers only got louder and Tommy tried to block them out, putting more pressure on his ears. The whispers surrounded him, echoed around and in his head. "STOP IT!" Small tears fell out of the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly, it was silent. Tommy looked up cautiously, looking for anyone. Anything. He saw nothing though. "I wanna go home.....I wanna go home!" Tommy's yelling didn't even echo in the emptiness, leaving it even more lonely. He sat there, his thoughts getting away from him. "Nobody cares..." Tommy shook his head and stood up. "I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" The silence stayed. No noise, no people, nothing.

He could feel himself start to shake and wrapped his arms around himself, his wings covering his shoulders. He heard noise though. Three familiar voices and the stum of a guitar. Tommy looked up, whipping his head around to find where it was coming from. Then he saw them. His family. They were standing and talking as Wilbur mindlessly played a song. He smiled, running toward them frantically, reaching out but the more he ran the farther away they seemed until the ground fell out from beneath him.

He was falling. His family, only a few inches away before he had fallen, didn't notice him at all. Tommy spread out his wings, trying to fly when he noticed feathers falling off them, gliding upwards as he plummeted down. The feathers turned red as they slowly drifted away. He didn't understand what was happening anymore. There was an intense burning on his wings and back and he tried to scream but nothing came out. Droplets of tears left his cheeks as he plummeted faster, his wings disintegrating around him in a hazy red mist.

The pain from hitting the ground was the only thing that told Tommy he had finally stopped falling. He was in a forest now, not unlike his dad's, just far quieter. He laid there, unable to do anything but watch the forest around him. He started to calm down some when he heard a scratching noise and footsteps. His breath hitched as he barely saw a curly horn walk behind a tree. Tommy's eyes were frantically searching now as the noises jumped from spot to spot and the glimpses of the horns became more frequent. He tried to close his eyes but it only made the noises too loud to bear.

A thud from nearby immediately caught his attention as he saw a familiar axe stuck deep into a tree as if thrown at it. Tommy's breath quickened, unable to stay calm anymore. "Please! Help! Someone! No, no, no, no! No!" Another thud but nothing was there. He looked back to the axe only to find it gone. His breathing got even faster as he frantically tried to find the axe again. The noises had stopped completely. The only sound was a pair of approaching footsteps and the scratching of something being dragged on the ground. Tommy stared at where the noise was coming from, barely able to see through tears when it suddenly stopped. He hoped it was finally over. He was wrong. Very very wrong.

Schlatt stood above him, axe raised high. "Do you know what happens when a bird gets caught in some thorns?" Tommy shook his head and tried so hard to move, his body not listening. "STOP!" Schlatt's smiled only grew, burning itself into Tommy's mind. "They lose their wings." Tommy screamed, barely able to move his fingers as he tried to get up, roll out of the way, anything. His body wouldn't listen no matter how hard he tried. Schlatt lifted the axe up a tiny bit more before swinging downward.

**"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"**

Tommy bolted upwards, tearing open his barely healed back as he shook his head. He was breathing harshly and crying as he scrambled backward. He heard noises, voices, but didn't pay attention. He backed up too far and fell off the bed, landing on his back and gasping as he finally felt the pain he had accidentally caused himself. He stayed laying on the floor as he hyperventilated. His vision got a little better and he could see Tubbo and Fundy directly above him. He let his head fall to the side and saw Phil and Wilbur standing in the doorway before they moved over to him. His breathing had started to calm down but the tears wouldn't stop.

Tubbo had fallen asleep while watching Tommy with Fundy. Fundy was glad that he had someone to talk to most of the time, but was also drifting off. It had been 8 days since Tommy had been brought home and he hadn't moved any more than breathing. Fundy sighed, closing his eyes for a second only to open them to screaming. Tommy had sat up and looked frantic and terrified. Fundy hopped up and tried to get Tommy's attention but it didn't work, he was too scared. Tubbo had also woken up and was watching Tommy as he backed away from whatever had scared him in his sleep.

Fundy realized he was too close to the edge and tried to grab him. "Tommy, you're going to fall!!" It was too late and Tommy fell off the bed, landing on his already reopened wound. Fundy and Tubbo were quick to get to his sides. Fundy was checking him quickly as Phil and Wilbur ran in. Tubbo looked over to the two as Fundy tried to carefully sit Tommy up. "Tubbo what happened?" Tubbo shook his head, clearly confused. "I-I don't know. I was asleep then there was a scream and Tommy was backing away from the wall and then fell." Phil took a breath before moving down next to Tommy.

"He reopened his wounds, Phil..." Phil nodded quietly and gently moved Tommy's head to look at him. "Hey, Tommy...Can you hear me?" Tommy nodded slowly and Phil sighed in relief. "Good. We're gonna put you back no your bed and help you with the pain, okay?" The same slow nod. Phil looked slightly worried about his lack of response but helping Fundy move him back onto his bed, using a hand to start healing his back.

Once Tommy was on the bed he started to really register that he was home, surrounded by his family and friends. "D..ad.." His voice was very hoarse from not talking for days, and the screaming from earlier didn't help. Phil put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and made circles with his thumb. "I'm right here Tommy. Do you want some water?" Tommy nodded and he looked over to Tubbo who got up and went to get water. Wilbur moved a bit closer and crouched down, putting his hand on Tommy's leg. "Hey, Tommy..." Tommy looked at him and opened his mouth, struggling to speak. "W..il..b..y..." Wilbur smiled some. "Yep. Techno's out right now but he'll be back soon too." Tommy nodded and looked around the room, trying to figure out what had happened exactly.

It didn't take long for his face to suddenly drop as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "..th..ey're....g..one..." No one knew what to say. What was there to say. Words alone couldn't fix what'd been broken. Phil took a breath before speaking. "I'm sorry Tommy..." Tommy looked forward again in numb shock. He didn't bother looking when Tubbo came back in or when anyone tried to gain his attention. "I think he needs some time to process guys." Fundy, Wilbur, and Tubbo looked to Phil before nodding and leaving the two alone in the room.

After a few minutes of healing him, Phil got Tommy to drink some water. He sat on the bed in front of him and reached out, lifting his head. Tommy subconsciously leaned into the comforting hand. "We're going to figure something out Tommy, everyone wants to help however they can." Tommy nodded and the two sat in silence for a while. "They're really gone...aren't they?" Phil sighed. "They are. But you're still here and that's all that matters." Tommy looked up at him before the tears started all over again. "I-I lost them...dad I-" Phil's eyes softened as Tommy stammered, gently pulling him into a hug, his wings gently wrapping around the two to block out everything else. "Tommy..."

"Dad they're gone..." Phil nodded, holding him close. "I know, I know Tommy. Just breath." Tommy buried his face in Phil's shoulder as he started to sob. Phil gently rocked them back and forth as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay. You're okay. Everything's going to be fine." Tommy shook his head as he cried. He couldn't see how it would be fine. His eyes shot open and he looked at Phil. "Sch-Schlatt!" Phil paused for a moment before gently pushing Tommy's head back down. "He can't hurt you...you're alright...you're safe here." Tommy shook his head, mumbling into Phil's shoulder. "He's here, h-he's gonna find me-" "Shhhh...you're okay.."

The two stayed like that, rocking slowly as Phil comforted his youngest. Tommy fell asleep after a long time and Phil stayed hugging him. Wilbur came back in the room alone, a sad smile when he saw the two. "Is he okay?" Phil sighed, whispering when he spoke. "As much as I would like to say yes...he isn't. I was barely able to calm him down.." Wilbur sat down next to the two as Phil lowered his wings. "I...I wish there was something more we could do..." Phil looked at Wilbur. "We all wish that Wil, but we just need to help him get through it. We won't let him deal with this alone." Wilbur nodded. "I'll tell the others to stay out for now in case he wakes up and panics..." Phil smiled softly. "Thank you. Tell Techno he can check on him though." Wilbur nodded and got up, ruffling Tommy's hair before leaving.

Phil looked down at Tommy, wondering if there was something more that he could do. If he knew what had scared Tommy so bad he may be able to help, but he couldn't ask Tommy to tell him that. That would be something Tommy had to be ready to do himself. Phil knew from his eyes though. Tommy's eyes had been dull and afraid. Phil could easily guess that Tommy thought there was nothing left. He would prove that wrong though. Tommy still had everyone, and they would do their best to prove that to him somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is more a question of whether Tommy is more like Icarus or Pandora. Icarus was trying to leave for a peaceful place but flow too close to the sun and fell while Pandora was the price humans had to pay for the help they received from another God. Tommy is more like Icarus in a literal sense but figuratively he could be more like Pandora. Pandora was originally a woman that was translated into being a box, hence the phrase pandora's box, but the one that 'opened' the box was warned beforehand of the dangers, similar to how Tommy knew the dangers of choosing to save Tubbo over his own safety, taking all but one thing out of the box. That one thing was hope. And currently, Tommy sees no hope to all this in the long run.
> 
> One last little thing! You want some cool artists to follow? Well here are a few that are some of my favs and they're all really nice people! (all on insta btw)
> 
> @/just.panicking
> 
> @/worm_of_sorts
> 
> @/amoaxi (you should also sub to their youtube)
> 
> @/echo_doodle.jpng
> 
> @/redvalient
> 
> @/smeepsy
> 
> Alright that's just some of my favs I follow and think you should take a look at! Remember those are their instas ^^


	4. Devil in the Dark

The room was quieter than usual as Tommy sat there. He knew the others were most likely asleep since it was midnight but he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to. He couldn't see that face again. He instead moved some, sliding out of the bed onto his feet. He had gotten used to the constant pain from his back, trying his best to ignore it as he quietly walked past the chair Tubbo was sleeping in. He had tried to get Tubbo to sleep somewhere else but it never changed. Neither did the frequent check-ups from Wilbur. He seemed the most frantic about the situation outwardly, Tommy couldn't blame him though. His little...incident...had snapped Wilbur back to sanity.

Tommy opened the door and walked down the hallway, cautiously looking in the mirror to see himself. He didn't know if he was happy that it was in fact him, or sad from the very empty space behind him. Shaking his head, he continued down the hall towards the living room where he heard quiet talk coming from. He peered around the corner, seeing Philza and two others. "Dad?" Phil looked over, seeing it was him and walking over as Tommy stepped out from behind the corner. "Why are you up? Is something wrong?" Tommy smiled slightly, knowing he was worried he had more nightmares. "I couldn't sleep..."

There were footsteps walking over and Tommy was suddenly being hugged. Very gently, but none the less being hugged. Tommy looked up and saw it was Techno. The two hadn't been able to talk at all since Techno was gone most of the day and Tommy was usually asleep when he got back. "Hi Techno.." Techno let go of him with a small smile. "I don't know whether to yell at you for being stupid or be glad you're alright." Phil smacked the back of Techno's head and Tommy laughed.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Tommy looked past his family to see Dream. "Why are you here?" He didn't sound angry or distrustful, just confused. Dream walked over and half shrugged. "Trying to help you out if I can." Tommy stared at him for a long time, making Phil worry he was going to yell or hit Dream. "Well...thank you." Phil smiled as Techno looked at Tommy. "Did you get hit in the head?" Tommy looked at Techno and the two started to bicker. Phil just shook his head and turned to Dream.

"I thought Tommy would be mad you were here in all honesty." Tommy turned from Techno. "Hey! I don't hate Dream. He's weird and green, but not a shitty person." Phil and Dream laughed as Tommy went back to arguing with Techno. "I thought he hated me, so that's nice to hear. I think?" Phil smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "It's probably the best you'll get him to admit. But he does seem to be alright for now so that's reassuring." Dream frowned under his mask and Phil waved him to follow, having a feeling he knew what he wanted to ask.

The two went far enough away as to not be overheard before they talked. "Before you ask, this is very different from how he originally woke up. I don't think he's had too good of sleep since then either." Dream stared at the brothers. "So what's he usually like then if this is him feeling close to normal?" Phil sighed. "He panics and thinks someone is coming for him. I can guess who but he hasn't talked about the nightmares and I won't force him to. A middle ground between that mood and this mood is a strange numbness...I can't get much out of him when he's like that. It's like his mind is still trying to process what has happened but won't let him at the same time..." Dream nodded, thinking some.

"That is quite an issue if he's paranoid or numb most of the time..." Phil nodded. "It is, but he's slowly been having longer times where he feels safe and acts as close to normal as possible." Dream nodded, watching the two still and smiling. "Time will heal what we can't see, but what we can..." Dream looked towards Phil. "That's why I'm here Phil." Phil sighed and nodded. "I know, but I always prepare for the worst. It's how I've kept them alive till now." The two stood quietly, watching Tommy actually win the small argument they were having thanks to Techno not wanting to hurt him.

Tommy trailed off from the sentence he was saying as his eyes focused on something outside. "Tommy?" He could hear Techno and opened his mouth to respond when he saw eyes. His whole body tensed and told him to run away as the eyes stared at him. They weren't human. Not at all. They were that of a goat. The eyes didn't waver or blink and Tommy couldn't look away. He heard the others near him, saying things he couldn't bring himself to hear. He couldn't hear much as a deafening silence overtook even the mumbles. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run, scream, anything.

Techno frowned as Tommy slowly trailed off. "Tommy?" He didn't respond but moved to his voice. "Tommy? Can you hear me?" Techno heard footsteps and saw Phil on the other side of Tommy. "Tommy? Tommy, can you hear us?" Techno watched as Phil tried to gain his attention but noticed how Tommy's eyes hadn't moved. He looked over to Dream and he had realized as well. "Dad, move him." Phil looked over confused before he noticed a presence nearby, he couldn't tell exactly where it was from however. Phil gently moved Tommy, trying to lead him down the hall.

Tommy moved with Phil, but his eyes never left the window. Techno frowned. "Dad, look." Phil looked up, opening his mouth to speak before he saw them as well. "Techno, take Tommy." Techno nodded, quickly grabbing Tommy's shoulders as Phil moved in between the small three, blocking them from the view of the window. Dream watched Phil for a second before hearing a gasp and looking towards Tommy.

His legs had given out and Techno was holding him up as he panicked. "Tommy, breath. You're fine. Dad's here, I'm here, even Dream is here. Nothing can get to you." Tommy's looked at Techno, shaking his head frantically. "He...he's here...outside..he's here..." Techno scooped up Tommy carefully and looked at Dream and Phil. "We're going to my room, it's the closest and only has a small window." The two nodded and Dream followed behind Techno.

Tommy had tried to make himself as small as possible in Techno's arms. "It's okay Tommy. Take a deep breath." Tommy was still shaking his head and repeating himself. Techno sighed, walking over to his bed and setting Tommy down on it before walking over to his closet, searching for something. Dream watched Techno before walking over to Tommy and putting a hand gently on his arm. "It's going to be alright Tommy." Tommy looked at him but continued muttering.

A cape was draped over Tommy suddenly, causing him to get quiet and hug it onto himself more. Dream blinked in surprise. "How did you know that would work?" Techno sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Tommy's head and gently messing with his hair. "Whenever he got scared as a kid I let him hide in my cape. I think it's because when we first found him I wrapped him up in my cape." Dream smiled some. "You're a good brother." Techno rolled his eyes. "Don't get all sappy on me. We may be on good terms right now, but we're still rivals." He nodded. "I know."

The two talked quietly as Tommy calmed down and listened to them. At one point however, Dream had turned to him and he flinched. "Tommy...I'm not gonna do anything." Tommy didn't respond and just looked down. Dream frowned and looked at him before glancing at Techno. He sighed and reached up, taking off his mask. "Tommy look. See, I won't do anything." Tommy looked up at him and untensed slightly. Techno was staring at him in shock. "You took your mask off." Dream rubbed the back of his neck. "I usually don't but Tommy's seen my face before. I felt bad when we had our duel so I went to check on him and he was all tense, which is understandable, so I took my mask off to prove I wasn't lying..."

Techno smiled and looked at Tommy. "Well, it worked now too." Dream nodded, setting his mask on the side of his head so his face could still be seen. "Don't tell anyone you saw my face though. Only people that know are you, Tommy, Tubbo, Sapnap, and George." Techno lazily put his hands up. "Don't worry. I'm too lazy to go causing drama over your stupid face." The two started to bicker and Tommy laughed a little, causing them both to smile.

"Are you alright now Tommy?" He nodded but kept his brother's cape on himself. "Sorry..." Techno shook his head. "We didn't even notice right away so you shouldn't be the one saying sorry." Dream nodded in agreement. "Plus, your dad is here. He's very determined to keep you safe." Tommy smiled. "You're right..." Techno ruffled his hair before standing up. "I'll go check on dad, you two stay here for now." The two nodded and Techno left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Dream?" Dream looked over at Tommy. "How did he get here...?" Dream was confused at first before realizing why Tommy had asked. Philza's barriers shouldn't have let him get close...unless it wasn't him directly. "I don't think it was actually him Tommy. I think it may have been some spell or something. Your dad wouldn't let him come here, but spells are hard to detect." Tommy's grip tightened on the cape before he nodded. "Tommy, don't worry too much about it. It's going to be fine. You've got tons of people here ready for anything."

It was silent for a long time before he spoke. "What if they get hurt...? What if they get hurt because I'm h-" Dream stopped Tommy from speaking and looked him in the eyes. "Tommy. No one would ever blame you for anything that could happen. And if someone gets hurt we can heal them. Plus, you really think any of us could get hurt? I mean, maybe Techn-" The door slammed open and Dream froze. "What about me?" Tommy smiled as the two started to argue over who was stronger. Phil walked in and shut the door behind him, walking over to Tommy.

"Are you alright?" Tommy nodded. "That's good. The eyes were just a spell and a weak one at that, so everything is fine." Tommy finally relaxed fully after hearing his dad say it was fine. Phil of course noticed and pulled him closer and hugged him. "You can sleep, I'll be right here with Techno and Dream if anything happens." Tommy nodded, listening to his father hum a tune. It was the same he always sung but Tommy smiled.

It wasn't long before Tommy was asleep on Phil's lap, curled up in Techno's cape. Techno and Dream quieted down when they realized, sitting down and listening to Phil as well. Phil looked at the two and laughed. "Do you want me to actually sing it for you?" Dream looked away, slightly embarrassed but Techno nodded. Phil smiled. "Alright. And Dream, there's no need to be embarrassed. The song is something I've sung to them since they were little. It's a spell so to say." Dream looked back and smiled. "Let me guess, it puts them to sleep?" Phil nodded. "More or less, Techno tends to just want to listen to it again and again." Techno rolled his eyes and looked away as Dream laughed.

The four stayed in Techno's room until morning when Wilbur came in frantically looking for Tommy. He instantly calmed down when he saw all of them there. "I'll tell you later Wil. For now, could you go and check on L'Manberg? If I had to guess, everyone is very worried. And not just about Tommy. Plus I'm sure Ranboo and Niki would like to know how Tubbo is since he hasn't really gone too far since he's got here." Wilbur hesitated before nodding. "Dream, you go with him. I'm sure your friends are worried too." Dream was caught off guard but nodded, glad he had put his mask on after Phil had sung for them since Wilbur was now glaring at him.

The two got up and headed out of the cottage. Fundy ended up tagging along to make sure they didn't kill one another along the way. Phil smiled as he sensed them leaving but looked down at Tommy. "It could be a problem is Schlatt is able to send things like that out here...We don't know his goal either so we have to prepare for everything." Techno nodded, getting up and moving to the end of the bed across from Phil and the sleeping Tommy. "From what Dream and I have seen, Schlatt has completely disappeared with only small traces of his presence. The thing that's the most concerning is we only find traces of him when we are looking for a possible way to help Tommy..."

Phil's frown deepened. "That is very concerning. Could he be trying to gain more power..." Phil trailed off, thinking of reasons Schlatt would be there of all places. "Dad, maybe we should have more people searching. We could cover more structures that Schlatt could be visiting before he gets there. Preventing him from accomplishing whatever goal he has and possibly catching him." Phil looked up at him and smiled some. "That's a great plan Techno. We'll tell Wilbur and Dream when they return.

Both were suddenly interrupted by Tommy's eye bolting open. "Here-" He was quickly cut off with a hug. "No. No...No one is here. You're okay." Tommy calmed down pretty quickly this time as he looked around the room, recognizing where he was. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tommy stayed quiet. "You don't have to, but we're here to listen if you want to." Tommy stayed quiet still before shifting, leaning on to Phil as he looked down at his hands, speaking quietly. "It was dark and there were people...lots of them. Then I saw him behind them and tried to get away or something..." He paused and Phil gently pet his head. "Go on..."

Tommy had been alone at first, the familiar song playing as he sat there. He was fine with being alone as long as he knew his dad was close but the humming slowly got drowned out by horrible glitching noises. He had tried to find the source but ended up finding himself surrounded by the winged people again. He took a breath and was going to ignore them. "I have a family now." They didn't whisper when he spoke and he felt that maybe he had won before he heard footsteps. It was the same footsteps from every other night. Tommy started to shake as he saw the familiar eyes watching him. "Go away!!" No one spoke, only watched as he got closer to Tommy.

Before Tommy had woke up he had been told something by Schlatt but he couldn't remember most of it. What he did remember was disturbing enough. "After he told me had a surprise for later he just vanished but the people's eyes....they changed to his..." Tommy had managed to stay calm enough to tell them what had happened and neither liked the eerie message that had been left. "Don't worry Tommy, we'll make sure nothing happens. We're already planning to stop whatever plans he has. We're a few steps ahead this time." Tommy looked at Phil before smiling. "Thank you..." Phil ruffled his hair. "You're my son, there's nothing I wouldn't do for any of you."


End file.
